Liars Go to Hell
LIARS GO TO HELL - #1 ---- My friend Bilmish Kamara dared me to stay one night all alone in Central Park. He claims that if I did it, he'd give me 100 dollars. He was actually pretty serious about it too. So I figured "Hey! Getting 100 dollars just by staying the night in Central Park? What could possibly go wrong!" Well.. everything. I accept the dare, and headed out to Central Park at around 9:00 PM. It's quite chilly out here, way more chilly than it was in the city. I brought a bag of chips, a blanket, and of course, my phone. But I can't seem to get a signal, so I can't call or text anyone. Central Park is known for its criminal activity, so if anything were to happen to me, I can't call for help. Which makes me a bit concerned. I decided to hang out under this tiny bridge for my sleeping spot. People have been walking up and down it every so often, which makes me feel like I don't have much privacy. So I go looking for a more isolated spot. I can hardly see anything out here, so I'm using my phone as a flashlight. After walking for about 10 minutes, I find this nice tree that's perfect for a sleeping spot. I set up my things, and continue to browse on my phone. A few moments later, I hear a noise behind me. It kinda sounded a thump of some sorts. I take my phone and shine it in the area where I think I heard it Of course, there was nothing. So I go back to continue what I was doing. An hour passes by, making it now 11:00 PM. I'm starting to get really bored, but I'm not that tired. I figure it would be best to take a walk and take pictures of things I guess. I walked around for awhile, finding nothing of interest at all. You'd think sense this is Central Park a night you'd at least expect to see something interesting? But no, it's just a park at night with the occasional person or two walking by. Oh well, at least I'm getting 100 bucks for doing this. All of this boredom is making me tired. So I head back to my original spot, and try to get some sleep. 3 hours pass by, and I've been sound asleep... until something woke me up. I wake up randomly for seemingly no a parent reason, but I decide to check the time on my phone. 2:54 PM. Meh, whatever, I'll just go back to sleep. THUMP! There's that noise again! This time it sounded louder and closer. I take my phone and scan around the area, and so far I see nothing. But... I do see some kind of figure near a bush in the distance. But is it really a figure? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me? I try to be brave, and go out and investigate by the bush. Dang it, why didn't I bring a knife or something? I'm by the bush. And oh, look! There nothing... I once again head back to my original spot. I can't go to sleep after hearing that noise, so I'll just-- Shoot! My phone died. Now I have no source of light. Well, I'm screwed now. Knock... Knock... Uh, what was that? It sounded like two knocks on some kind of metal. At this point, I'm in full panic mode, with my heart beating a million miles per-hour. I then all of a sudden hear walking noises... coming in my direction! I've had enough of this. I need to get out of here! I ran as quickly as I could, looking behind me every second, and trying to find a way out of this hell hole! My run comes to an end, as a giant mossy wall comes in my way. I can't believe this... I'm going to die! I lay up against the mossy wall, and start to cry. Then in the foggy distance... I-I see some kind of hell beast. I cry even harder, yelling at it to go away and to leave me alone. It just... stands there... looking straight at me. My vision starts getting blurry, and my head gets dizzy. I fade away... passing out. ... Welcome, welcome eveyone to the "TRUTH OR DEATH" game show! I'm your host, S. Pooky! My eyes open up, and I'm greeted by a monster in the middle of a room shouting something about a game show. I look around me, and see a crowd of other monsters screaming and cheering. I'm so confused... is this a dream? Our first contestent tonight is... Mian Jareys! "Hey! That's my name! What do these creatures want from me anyway?" I said. A monster grabs a hold of me and sets me down in a chair. Behind me is a wall with lots of squares that had indescribable objects on them. Undernearth the objects seem to be a lanuage I've never seen before. Now for our first question: Have you ever stolen anything? I say no. But why would they want to know that anyway? Correct! Our second question: Have you ever killed anyone? How does it I know that I haven't stolen anything? Eh whatever, I answer the second bizzare question with a "no." Correct once more! Now for the third question: Do you want to go to Hell? What is up with all these weird questions? I once again answer with "no." It doesn't matter if you don't want to go to Hell or not, because if you lose the game, you'll be going there! I'm not even sure how to respond to that. I don't even know if this is a dream or a hallucination or not. Now then, I'll show you this picture and you tell me what creature you think it is! I looked behind me, and there was a giant screen on the wall, replacing the squares. The image was of some sort of skeleton resembling a dolphin, with huge tusks and a giant fin on it's back. I don't know what this thing is. I answer with "I don't know." Oh... is that so? Well then, how about we have your friend help you out here? I looked to the right of the room, and there I saw Bilmish! Some monster was holding him by the neck, in a choke grip! I tried to escape from the chair, but I couldn't move! I'm afraid your old friend Bilmish's life is on the line here! Hahaha! I get anxious, and quickly answer with "it's a beast from Hell." Hohoho! Correct! Roll the clip! A video plays on the screen. It's about three demon monsters skinning one of those dolphin creatures with tusks alive. It was very unsettling and disturbing to watch. I felt like throwing up watching it. Did you like it? If not, we got a special treat for you! A special treat!? What could that be? I didn't want to take any chances, and said I liked the video. Ohhh... I'm sorry Mian, you just lost the game! I felt my heart stop and my blood runs cold. The host pulls a lever, and the chair I was sitting on falls down to the fiery depths below me... with me on it. Liars go to Hell. Category:Parks Category:Monsters Category:Demons and Devils Category:Hell